1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the maintenance of fingernails, and more specifically to a method for reinforcing the outer portion of nails to prevent cracking, chipping and breaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long, carefully manicured fingernails are fashionable and enhance the overall feminine appearance. Long fingernails project beyond the tip of the finger or nail bed, often up to a distance of one-half inch or more, and are especially prone to cracking, chipping, breaking or splitting.
Many methods have been developed in an attempt to protect the extended end of the fingernail. These methods fall generally into two classes. The first class consists of permanently or semi-permanently attaching a pre-formed artificial fingernail to the upper surface of the natural nail. The artificial nail is polished in a conventional manner from a material that is less susceptible to wear and abrasion than a natural nail.
This method has several limitations. First, as the natural nail grows, a ridge forms at the back edge of the artificial nail. This ridge is not present when the back edge of the artificial nail abuts against the cuticle, but is exposed as the nail grows out. The ridge detracts from the smooth appearance of the nail, and can get caught on sharp objects, resulting in the artificial nail splintering or peeling away from the natural nail. A second limitation relates to the difficulty in matching the size of the pre-formed nail with the natural nail. The artificial nail must completely cover the natural nail to avoid the presence of unsightly ridges. However, if the artificial nail extends beyond the sides of the natural nail, extreme discomfort can result. Differences in natural nail curvature complicate the application of the artificial nails.
The second general method consists of applying a coat of material to the surface of the nail which hardens thereon and forms an artificial fingernail. The artificial nail thus formed is very similar, when dry, to the pre-formed artificial nail. However, it is sometimes difficult to apply the paint-on nail to fingernails of different shapes and sizes. The paint-on artificial nail is usually applied through a mask having a pre-formed cut-out, and problems can occur when the cut-out is not the same size or shape as the natural nail. The mask goes around the nail bed and build-up material is applied to the nail bed. The form protects the surrounding skin from irritation by exposure to the build-up material and acts as a support to form free edge for an extended nail.